Jealousy
by TeenFandomDork39
Summary: This is a Oneshot related to a fanfic in progress. Some of the ideas are canon and fanon, but it diverges into AU toward the middle. Petunia gained a sister from magic. She lost a sister and a friend to magic. Her parents die. And then she loses a sister. But she gains a nephew and a second son on November 2nd. Magic almost ruined her. But she'll protect her family.
When little Tuney Evans grabbed her daddy's hand and peeked over her mummy's arm, something clicked. She didn't know how it had happened, she just knew that her mummy's tummy had gotten big and a baby was in there. Petunia had been awed, and loved to poke her mum's swollen tummy and giggle. So when she saw her tired mum holding a blanket in her arms, Tuney peeked over in wonder. It was magic. As soon as she saw the tuft of fiery red hair, and the emerald colored eyes, eyes that should have still been baby blue, she was in love. "I'll always protect you," she whispered, looking up at her mother for a moment. "Lily. Lily Gwendolyn Evans." Her mother answer her silent question. "Lily." Petunia whispered, smiling. Magic had given her a sister.

~•\\*/•~

When little Lily Evans eagerly showed her older sister Tuney that she could grow a flower in her hand, Petunia was frightened. She instead had a look of wonder on her face. Later that night, she tried to grow her own flower in her palm,

just like Lily. She was very disappointed when she couldn't, and a small seed of jealousy came into her heart. Instead, she drew a picture of her and Lily both making flowers and decided to be happy for Lily. Magic disappointed her.

~•\\*/•~

When Lily made friends with the Snape boy from Spinner's End, Tuney frowned. She had heard her mum and dad talk before. Spinner's End wasn't a nice place. Then that boy called her sister a witch! She was just special. But Tuney had doubts. Her jealousy peaked slightly, before disappearing as quick as it came. But her sister played with Snape anyway. And little Tuney Evans grew lonely. And sad. And jealous. Magic made the sisters drift away.

~•\\*/•~

Petunia Evans was spying on her little Lily, and the Snape boy from Spinner's End. Her jealousy grew bigger as she saw her little sister laugh and float a blade of grass to tickle Snape's nose. She hadn't played with her sister in days. When she last asked, Lily had told her she was going to play with Severus. Anger and jealousy boiled in Petunia's stomach, and she wanted to laugh bitterly. Severus. Severus Snape had take away her sister. He'd told her precious sister she was a witch, with magic and a wand and everything. Little Lily had believed it. When the letter came, Petunia almost gave up. She gave Lily the cold shoulder, and Lily felt hurt. But then Petunia decided to send a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore. Surely she could go too! But he said no, she didn't have magic. She wasn't special like Lily. She might've healed from the hurt of rejection, but then she found out Severus Snape had seen her letter. Oh how she wanted to cry and scream! Rage and mortification mixed, and she said words she couldn't take back. "You're a freak! You're a freak, Lily!" She stammered in anger. Her little sister's face crumpled, and she wanted to take her into her arms and comfort her. But she turned away. Magic had torn the sisters apart.

~•\\*/•~

Over the years, Petunia had wanted to hug her sister, tell her she didn't mean all the cruel words. But she didn't. Instead she did her best to justify her actions to herself. And as her parents began to gush and fawn over their smart, more beautiful, magical daughter, it grew easier. With Lily away most of the year, it was even easier. So her heart hardened. She grew bitter. She did her best to stand out to her parents, to earn some of the praise they lavished their second child with. But it didn't work. She tried and tried, and went to medical school. She flourished and got the best grades she could. But they were still more enamoured with the witch in the family. Petunia eventually decided she'd distance herself instead. She'd be the normal one. Magic pushed her to Vernon Dursley.

~•\\*/•~

At her wedding, Petunia looked radiant. Absolutely beautiful. But no one was looking at her. They looked beside her instead, at her Maid of Honour. Lily Evans, witch, intelligent, and beautiful. In her simple green dress, bringing out her eyes, she was the main focus of the wedding. Petunia was almost in tears, but no one noticed. Except Vernon. He had been absolutely lovely. He was muscular, and a surprise. He held himself with pride, and he was a boxer. But he had noticed her, skinny, bland, Petunia Evans. He'd looked at her with care, and asked her to be his girlfriend with hope in his eyes. She'd never imagined she'd find anyone to love her like he did, but find him she had. Best of all, he was normal. Of course Lily and her freakish husband disapproved, Petunia could only think viciously. Lily encouraged her to find someone else. But he loves me! She had screamed. And no one else would. She finished silently. So she married Vernon Dursley. She fell pregnant with a child, a girl, the doctors told her. As she was moving her things from her parents house to her car to take to her's and Vernon's new house, disaster struck. Death Eaters had attacked, killing her parents, destroying her house, and doing something that almost destroyed Petunia. By the time the Aurors had arrived, Petunia was shaking and shivering from the effects of the torture curse. Tears streamed down dirty cheeks as she grieved for her parents. A week later, the second blow struck. At the doctors office, she stood, shocked. Magic had killed her parents. But it had also taken away her unborn child.

~•\\*/•~

When Petunia fell pregnant with her second child, she vowed to protect this one. Cradling her still-flat stomach, she whispered to herself. "Mummy will protect you. Mummy and daddy love you. I'll keep you safe, safe from the icky magic that hurt grandma and grandpa." She promised, a single tear trickling down her cheek, landing on the floor with the quiet plop. When little Dudley was born, she stood true to her word. She spoiled him with abandon, and turned away all letters. News of her nephew's birth was passed along via a message left on the telephone. Vernon carefully avoided the topic, once she told him about her sister's abilities and child. Until November 2nd. Late Halloween night, Petunia felt a shiver run down her spine, and a pang of grief course through her. Tears prickled at her eyes, and she wiped them away. She didn't know why she was crying. On the first day of November, both Dursleys had curious days. Neither discussed them until the next day when they found an unwelcome surprise, but it had most definitely been an odd day. The cat, and the strange people nagged at Vernon while he lay next to his wife in bed. The memory of an old woman and her granddaughter skipping around with joy about a "-ry Potter" in robes niggled at Petunia in the corner of her mind. So when she found a baby on the doorstep the next morning, at 8am on November the 2nd, she wasn't too terribly surprised, just overwhelmed, with a growing sinking feeling in her gut. As she got to the middle of the letter, it fell from her slackening hands. Stumbling, a low keening noise escaped her throat as tears threatened to fall. Worried, Vernon wrung his hands and skimmed the letter, face paling rapidly, before slowly reddening with righteous indignation. HE would never have left a baby on a doorstep in November. HE would raise this child to the best of his ability. HE would treat the tyke well and protect the child, dammit! No freakish magicians with frogs and potions would put HIS kid in danger. Not like his dear Pet's sister had been. Petunia's face slowly regained a bit of color, and she looked into Vernon's eyes looking for agreement and confirmation. Finding what she was looking for, she gave a weak smile. "Well," she rasped, " l-let's put little Harry in Dudder's room. Tomorrow we can fix up the second bedroom, and stop by the courthouse to adopt Harry. I-I think Harry is a troublemakers name. But for Lily's sake, we can lengthen it and he can be Hadrian Charlus Evans. Hadrian for Harry, Charlus because Lily mentioned her father-in-law's name is Charlus, and Evans because as an Evans he would have ties to both us and his mother. That way he can be ours and Lily's." Vernon smiled slightly, and hummed his agreement. The boy wouldn't be pampered. No, he wouldn't turn out like his troublesome father, James Potter. Vernon decided he'd look into martial arts for Hadrian when he gets older. That way he can protect himself from the Magic folk. If he turned out magic, at least he'd survive the dangerous Magic world unlike Petunia's family.

Magic gave Petunia a little sister, Lily. Magic made her bitter. Magic torn apart a close sistership. Magic pushed Petunia towards Vernon. Magic lost her her parents and unborn daughter. But Magic wouldn't take away anything else. Never again, she swore. Maybe she'd sign Dudder's and Hadrian up for martial arts and gymnastics when they're older, she mused.


End file.
